


Tom is very bad at seducing

by bloop18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barista!Harry, Donuts, M/M, harry just wants to go home, he hates school kids, littleshit!Tom, very bad pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloop18/pseuds/bloop18
Summary: happy spring exchange to Earth_Phoenix ♡





	Tom is very bad at seducing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earth_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/ojGJz2U)


End file.
